Some Nights
by holmesapprentice
Summary: What do I stand for? (Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah. Also dedicated for my beloved father) Warning: Cacat deh kayaknya...


**[A/N] Haee... Ketemu lagi nih sama muridnye si Holmes hehehee...**

**Yep, kali ini gue ikut challenge Hari Ayah di Infantrum, dan gue memilih prompt "Perang".**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Warning: Hmm apa ya? Cacat mungkin.**

**Listening To: Some Nights – fun.**

* * *

Inggris, 1846

Suasana Inggris saat itu sedang genting. Bukan di Inggris sebenarnya, tapi di Punjab, India. Perang Anglo-Sikh saat itu memang lumayan membuat pemerintah Inggris kewalahan. Kekaisaran Sikh terus memaksakan untuk memperbesar wilayahnya, membuat pasukan Inggris harus terus memonitor negara jajahannya itu.

Sementara di Inggris sendiri, keadaan menjadi sulit. Karena anggaran belanja negara dicurahkan untuk perang, hampir tak ada yang dicucurkan untuk rakyat. Akibatnya harga pangan pun meroket. Seolah keadaan belum cukup buruk, saat itu musim dingin dan dibutuhkan banyak rempah-rempah. Hal ini menyusahkan seluruh warga Inggris.

Tak terkecuali keluarga Holmes.

Meski mereka adalah tuan tanah, tak membuat segalanya menjadi mudah. Perang memang tak pilih-pilih korban, yang miskin kena, yang kaya pun tak luput. Terlebih lagi Violet Holmes sedang hamil tua, sementara Siger Holmes sedang pergi berperang. Ya, Siger Holmes adalah salah satu prajurit dalam Perang Anglo-Sikh.

"Apakah ada surat dari Siger?" tanya Violet pada pelayannya pada suatu petang. "Tidak ada, Nyonya," jawab si pelayan. Violet pun mengangguk. "Terimakasih." Pelayan itu pun berlalu.

Violet terdiam. Ia lalu mencoba duduk di meja kerja Siger. Seperti tuan tanah lainnya, Siger memiliki surat-surat penting tersusun rapih di atas mejanya. Ia memiliki pena yang terbuat dari bulu, tapi berdasarkan bekas tinta yang ada di ujungnya, Violet dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pulpen bulu itu hanya dipakai untuk hiasan. Untuk urusan pekerjaan, Siger memakai pena biasa.

Violet pun mendesau. _"Kapan kau akan pulang?"_

* * *

Punjab, 1846

Siger menyiapkan senjatanya. Hanya pedang dan senapan biasa. Tapi itulah keluarga Holmes, mereka semua sangat nasionalis. Jadi apapun senjatanya, apapun rintangannya akan ditempuh, _ For Queen's sake._

"Siger Holmes?" teriak seorang prajurit dari depan barak. Siger yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menuju ke sumber suara. Prajurit itu lalu memberinya sepucuk surat. "Ngomong-ngomong," kata prajurit itu pada Siger. "Siapa itu Violet? Dia yang mengirimkanmu surat ini."

Mendengar nama Violet disebut-sebut, Siger hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia lalu menunjukkan tangan kirinya pada prajurit itu.

"Oh, baiklah," kata prajurit itu sambil tersenyum ketika melihat cincin perkawinan Siger. Setelah prajutit itu keluar dari barak, Siger segera membuka surat dari Violet.

_Siger,_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Kuharap baik-baik saja. Aku menulis surat ini hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu._

_Di Inggris keadaan semakin parah. Harga makanan, apalagi rempah-rempah, terus menanjak, membuat banyak orang kelaparan. Kemarin kulihat seorang pria tua, tubuhnya sangat menyedihkan, hanya tulang dibungkus kulit! Oh, Siger, aku harap perang ini akan segera berakhir. Aku ingin penderitaan semua orang berakhir! Baik bapak tua itu, semua orang di Inggris, di India, juga aku dan kau._

_Aku hanya ingin mengabari, anak pertamamu ini sepertinya sudah tak sabar mau lahir. Ia menendang-nendang terus. Baiknya kuberi nama apa?_

_Itu saja dariku._

_Cepat pulang._

_Salam hangat_

_Violet_

Siger hanya terdiam. Ia lalu kembali membaca surat dari Violet dengan cermat. Meraba tinta yang melekat di kertas kekuningan itu, memaknai setiap kata yang dituliskan oleh istrinya. Ia senang, karena anak pertamanya akan segera lahir. Tapi ia juga sedih, karena ia tahu ia tak akan kembali dalam jangka waktu dekat. Ia pun menulis surat balasan untuk Violet.

_Violet, my dear,_

_Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedikit luka tembak dan lebam (kalau aku sedang sial, infeksi), tapi tak apa-apa, baik-baik saja kabarku._

_Seburuk itukah keadaan di Inggris? Yah, aku bersyukur kau tak tinggal di India sekarang. Mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Nanah dan darah bersimbah di lapangan. Saat pertama kali aku sampai disini, aku juga mau muntah. Tapi orang-orang Sikh itu tak mau mengalah, atau setidaknya, belum mau mengalah dan menyerahkan wilayah mereka. Sehubungan itu, mungkin aku tak bisa pulang dalam waktu yang dekat. Bersabarlah. Mungkin kau bisa minta tolong adikku untuk menemanimu._

_Oh ya? Kalau ia lelaki, namai ia David, kalau wanita, namai dia Elizabeth. Kedua nama itu maknanya indah sekali, akan kuberitahu kau setelah aku sampai di Inggris._

_Salam sayang,_

_Siger_

Siger memasukkan surat itu ke amplop, menuliskan alamat pengirim dan alamat penerima. Ia lalu keluar barak untuk mencari orang yang tadi memberikan surat dari Violet untuknya. Prajurit itu memang dari bagian administrasi. Namun ketika sampai di luar barak, Siger terkesiap.

Prajurit itu berada di hadapannya, persis seperti tadi,

Kecuali sekarang tubuhnya sudah terbujur kaku di atas tanah.

"Ya Tuhan!" Siger melompat mundur saat melihat mayat prajurit itu. Ia lalu menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia segera berlari menuju barak komandannya.

"Ada serangan!" Siger berteriak saat sampai di dalam barak komandan pasukan.

"Holmes, kau tak merasa melupakan sesuatu? Seperti, yah, memberi hormat kepada atasanmu?" kata Komandan.

DUAR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan senjata.

"Jika tersedia waktu lebih banyak, Komandan, saya berjanji, saya akan memberi hormat. Tapi siagakan seluruh pasukan sekarang! Pasukan Sikh menyerang!"

Komandan pun mengikuti Siger keluar barak, dan mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut karena di luar sana sudah menjadi medan perang. Pasukan Sikh menyerang dari segala arah, dan pasukan Inggris pun tak kalah mapan rupanya. Para Sikh membawa pedang, sementara _The Britishmen_ membawa lusinan senjata api.

"Kau bawa senjata, Holmes?" tanya Komandan. Siger mengangguk. "_army-revolver,_ selalu siap sedia di dalam saku." Komandan lalu menepuk pundak Holmes "Pergunakan dengan baik," kata Komandan. Holmes pun mengangguk.

"SERANG!"

Siger segera berlari menerjang pasukan musuh. Seorang pria Sikh mencoba menebas lehernya.

DOR!

Pria itu mati dengan satu tembakan. Siger pun mengambil pedang dari genggaman tangan mayat itu. Kembali Siger menerjang barisan.

Terus menerus ia tembakkan peluru. Tak henti-henti ia tebaskan pedang. Tak peduli darah mengucur, tak dirasa otot terkoyak. Yang terpenting baginya adalah kemenangan bagi bangsanya. Terhentinya penderitaan rakyat-rakyat Inggris. Agar ia bisa bertemu dengan istrinya tercinta dan anak sulungnya.

"Pasukan Sikh mundur!"

"Kita menang!"

Siger fokus terhadap misinya sehingga ia tidak melihat bahwa pasukan Sikh sudah tunggang langgang kembali ke lembah-lembah tempat mereka muncul. Siger langsung berlutut dan membanting pedangnya. Ia pun berteriak dengan penuh sukacita.

"_God save the Queen!_"

Di dalam sukaria pasukan Inggris, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang berbeda dengan yang lain, teriakan penuh dukacita.

"Komandan! Seseorang tolong Komandan!"

Semua prajurit langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, termasuk Siger.

Sungguh mengenaskan pemandangan yang terlihat, Komandan sedang sekarat bersimbah darah di pangkuan seorang petugas medis.

"Mengapa tak kau bantu dia?" tanya Siger marah. "Sudah, tapi beliau tak mau kubawa ke barak!" kata si petugas medis.

Tiba-tiba Komandan menunjuk ke arah Siger.

"Holmes... Gantikan... Aku..."

Seketika itu pula Komandan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Semua mata tertuju kepada Siger. "Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Aku? Gantikan dia?" kata Siger tak percaya. "Whoa, tenang dulu kawan-kawan, mari kita urus dulu jasad Komandan." Semua orang pun setuju.

Setelah mayat Komandan dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati, seluruh pasukan berkumpul di barak strategi.

"Kalian harus yakin kalau Holmes yang ditunjuk oleh Komandan benar-benar Siger Holmes. Kalian tahu berapa banyak Holmes yang ada di Inggris tidak?" tanya Siger mengawali rapat darurat.

"Di Inggris, ya, tapi di pasukan ini satu-satunya Holmes hanyalah kau. Lagipula, kau satu-satunya yang berpangkat kolonel, paling tinggi setelah Komandan!" balas prajurit yang lain. "Dan catatanmu juga mendukung. Kau tak pernah terlibat masalah, kau mendapat lusinan penghargaan, kau adalah Komandan yang tepat untuk kami."

Siger terdiam sesaat. Awalnya ia ingin menolak, tapi tentu ia tak bisa, karena desakan dari rekan-rekannya dan tuntutan mengabdi pada negara. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Siger mengangguk. Keputusannya disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah dan penuh hormat dari rekan-rekannya.

Setelah upacara penobatan, Siger kembali ke baraknya. "Lho, kau kan harusnya berada di barak Komandan!" sapa prajurit lain. Siger hanya tertawa. "Aku sudah nyaman berada di barak ini. Boleh kan?" Para prajurit pun menyambut perkataan Siger dengan tawa.

* * *

2 Bulan setelah penyerangan

"Komandan!" panggil seorang prajurit kepada Siger di dala baraknya. Prajurit itu pun memberi hormat, lalu Siger membalasnya. "Silakan duduk," kata Siger. Prajurit itu pun duduk.

"Anda menerima dua surat. Satu dari Mayor Jenderal, satu dari istri anda, Mrs. Violet Holmes," kata prajurit itu sambil memberikan dua buah amplop kepada Siger. "Terimakasih," jawab Siger sambil tersenyum. Prajurit itu pun berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada Siger. Setelah dibalas, prajurit itu pun meninggalkan barak.

Siger pun membuka surat dari Mayor Jenderal terlebih dahulu

_Yang terhormat_

_Kolonel Siger Holmes_

_Punjab, India_

_Salam sejahtera._

_Saya mengirim surat singkat ini hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa Kekaisaran Sikh sudah menyerah. Tapi karena pasukan Anda memiliki catatan yang baik, saya harap Anda dan pasukan bersedia untuk mengawasi India selama 5 tahun ke depan ini. Saya harap Anda juga bersiap-siap untuk penobatan jam 12 siang nanti. Prajurit saya akan menjemput Anda._

_Selamat atas promosi ini, Kolonel. Saya harap masa depan Anda cerah dalam dunia kemiliteran._

_Mayor Jenderal_

"Jam 12 siang? Itu satu jam lagi!" kata Siger. Ia pun bersiap-siap mengenakan seragam terbaiknya.

Sementara itu, ia lupa membaca surat dari Violet.

* * *

5 Tahun Kemudian

Siger sedang bersiap-siap untuk kepulangannya ke Inggris. Ia senang sekali, karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan istri tercinta dan anak sulungnya yang sudah berusia 5 tahun. "Komandan, kapalnya sudah mau berangkat!" panggil seorang prajurit. "Tunggu!" teriak Siger. Setelah selesai bersiap, Siger pun segera menaiki kapal.

* * *

1 Tahun Kemudian

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Siger yang sedang tertidur seketika bangun mendengar teriakan itu. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah para prajurit yang bersorak girang sambil turun dari kapal. Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan turun dari kapal.

Saat sampai di bawah, Siger langsung disambut Mayor Jenderal. Siger pun memberi hormat pada Mayor Jenderal. Setelah dibalas, Mayor Jenderal menyalami tangan Siger.

"Selamat datang kembali di Inggris."

* * *

Siger meminta kusir berhenti di depan kediamannya. Ia pun turun. Ia tersenyum melihat Violet dan anaknya yang sedang berdiri menunggunya di balik pagar.

Begitu pula Violet. Saking besarnya bahagia yang ia tanggung, ia sampai menangis. Siger pun masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya dan memeluk Violet erat, merasakan keberadaan masing-masing yang terpisah selama 6 tahun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk?" tanya Siger. Violet yang sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya pun mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun masuk.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah membalas suratku?" tanya Violet saat sudah sampai di dalam rumah. Siger pun menceritakan segala hal yang ia alami di India.

"Aku tak pernah sempat membalas suratmu. Bahkan membacanya pun tidak. Sesuatu dalam hatiku bertempur, yang satu menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tak pernah menyempatkan diri membaca surat darimu, tapi yang satu lagi menyuruhku untuk melupakannya karena aku memang sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Oh, _acushla*, _bayangkan, aku bertempur dengan diriku sendiri selama 6 tahun!"

Violet pun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan keegoisanku, Siger." Siger pun menggeleng. "Tidak, Violet, seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat.

"Oh ya, siapa nama anak ini?" tanya Siger sambil mencoba menggendong anak sulungnya yang ternyata laki-laki. Violet kembali tersenyum. "Oh, namanya Mycroft. Artinya 'ladang kecilku'." Siger tertawa mendengar penjelasan Violet. "Dia memang subur ya!" Violet pun ikut tertawa.

"Tapi selain itu, Mycroft juga berarti orang yang dapat menanggung beban begitu berat dalam hidup, tapi tak pernah mengeluh. Orang yang kuat pendiriannya. Orang yang dekat dengan Tuhan dalam segala masalah yang ia hadapi," kata Violet.

Siger terharu mendengar kata-kata istrinya. "Halo, Mycroft. Ini aku ayahmu, Siger," kata Siger sambil menjabat tangan Mycroft. Mycroft pun tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan satu kata sambil memeluk Siger.

"Ayah..."

Tak terasa air mata Siger jatuh juga. Ia pun mengelus punggung dan mencium dahi anaknya yang lebar itu.

"Mari kita mulai dari awal..."

* * *

**[A/N] *Acushla= Detak jantungku, sayangku (dalam bahasa Irlandia)**


End file.
